1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to image processing, and more particularly to bad pixel correction in image sensors.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A digital camera is a camera that stores pictures in electronic memory. Typically, a digital camera uses an image sensor that converts light into electrical charges. An image sensor detects and conveys information that constitutes an image. Most digital cameras use a charge-coupled device (CCD) image sensor or a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor. A CCD image sensor uses a MOS capacitor and a CMOS image sensor relies on diodes or transistors to convert light into electronic signals.
The digital camera includes a lens, one or more filters, and one or more image sensor arrays (e.g., CCD or CMOS). The lens is used to focus light to pass through the filter and onto an image sensor array. Photons passing through each pixel of the filter are sensed by a corresponding pixel sensor in the image sensor array.
However, when one or more of the pixel sensors malfunction, quality of the image captured by the image sensor is greatly reduced. A malfunctioning pixel sensor can be referred to as a bad pixel. Thus, there is a need for a method and system that can correct bad pixels.